York, Nebraska
|blank1_name = GNIS feature ID |blank1_info = 0834911 |website = www.ci.york.ne.us |footnotes = }} York is a city in York County, Nebraska, in the United States. As of the 2010 census, the city population was 7,766. It is the county seat of York County . It is the home of York College and the Nebraska Correctional Center for Women. Geography York is located in (40.867295, -97.588869) . The city sits at the crossroads of Interstate 80, a major east-west highway, and U.S. Route 81, a major north-south highway. According to the United States Census Bureau, the city has a total area of , all of it land. York has two radio stations that have been locally owned since they signed on the air in 1954 (KAWL AM) and 1970 (KTMX FM), providing news, sports, music and entertainment to York and adjacent counties. Demographics As of the census of 2000, there were 8,081 people, 3,304 households, and 2,101 families residing in the city. The population density was 1,433.6 people per square mile (553.2/km²). There were 3,532 housing units at an average density of 626.6 per square mile (241.8/km²). The racial makeup of the city was 96.76% White, 0.74% African American, 0.15% Native American, 0.74% Asian, 0.11% Pacific Islander, 0.58% from other races, and 0.92% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 1.56% of the population. There were 3,304 households out of which 29.0% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 53.3% were married couples living together, 7.8% had a female householder with no husband present, and 36.4% were non-families. 31.5% of all households were made up of individuals and 16.4% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.31 and the average family size was 2.90. In the city the population was spread out with 23.7% under the age of 18, 11.7% from 18 to 24, 24.0% from 25 to 44, 22.4% from 45 to 64, and 18.2% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 38 years. For every 100 females there were 90.1 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 86.6 males. The median income for a household in the city was $36,069, and the median income for a family was $45,544. Males had a median income of $31,014 versus $20,086 for females. The per capita income for the city was $17,813. About 6.3% of families and 9.2% of the population were below the poverty line, including 9.1% of those under age 18 and 8.1% of those age 65 or over. Notable people * Doug Bereuter - U.S. Representative from Nebraska, 1979–2004 * Fred Niblo - Silent era film director * Loyd A. Jones - Inventor, Head of Physics for Eastman Kodak Company, Rochester, NY 1912-1954Howard, John N. "Presidents of the 1930s". [http://www.osa-opn.org/ Optics & Photonics News.] November 2009. Retrieved 2010-10-25. * Tom Sieckmann- professional golfer References External links * [http://www.yorkcityguide.com York City Guide]: Local Information * [http://www.yorknewstimes.com York News-Times]: local news Category:Settlements in York County, Nebraska Category:Cities in Nebraska Category:County seats in Nebraska